Wedding Trivia
by Black Gargie
Summary: Some people would go the distance just for love, and that's exactly how our bakasaru did to keep his corrupted monk. An AU fic. WARNING: Will contain PG13 maybe R scenes in the final chapter, so keep chasing it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I simply just love to write A/U fics between the Genzomaden Saiyuki characters. Keeps my mind free and not so restricted to the real deal of the anime. Anywho, this is a pairing between our most fav. couple, the blonde-haired corrupted monk and the ever hungry bakasaru! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Genzomaden Saiyuki, but I do wanna become Cho Hakkai! Ngee hee hee~! (evil giggle)

WEDDING TRIVIA

Goku ran as fast as he could to get to class. There was no way he was going to miss out Sensei Konzen's class. He was the school's most handsome and cutest teacher and if he were ever to even miss out one second, he'd rather die.

He practically crashed into the classroom. There he was, Sensei Konzen, about to be ready for class. He grinned and said, "Gomenasai, sensei. I overslept. It won't happen again…"

THWACK!!! His head was immediately hit by Sensei Konzen's scrolled up textbook. His stern face looked even more handsome than ever as he boomed, "You bakasaru! How dare you come late for my class? Don't you know that English is one of the most important subjects for your daily life? Now go and take your seat immediately!" 

"Oh, how lucky for Son Goku to be hit on the head by Sensei Konzen! I want to be hit on the head too ~!"

Son Goku looked down awkwardly as he walked towards his seat. He wasn't the only one having a crush with Sensei Genjo Sanzo a.k.a. Konzen (In this school, all teachers are required to have a biblical name, so Sanzo's biblical name was Konzen). Almost everyone in Kamisama High was having a crush with Sensei Konzen, including the boys. Sensei Konzen was really, _really_ handsome, dark and mysterious, almost like a blonde-haired, anime version of Prof. Severus Snape. Goku stared at Sensei Konzen as he started his English class. He had never paid attention to the class; it was all about Sensei Konzen. He couldn't help it. He just had to stare at him. He was way too handsome beyond compare…

"Goku!" A hard pressing feeling on his cheeks shook him back to reality. He was shocked to see that Sensei Konzen's face was directly in front of his, his deep violet eyes staring sternly and intently at his golden ones and his hands were holding his cheeks.

"Don't stare at me during class, bakasaru! Pay attention! My lessons are on the board, not on my face!"

The silence was pressurizing. Before he knew it, Goku was bleeding in the nose out of over-excitement and immediately fainted at the spot. Needless to say, he was taken to the sickbay and had to miss Sensei Konzen's class.

Lying on the sick bed, he touched his face in ecstasy. 'He touched my cheeks!' he thought. 'He actually touched my cheeks! I'm never gonna wash my face ever again!' As his thoughts continued to drift, he imagined himself together with Sensei Konzen living their lives in love and harmony. If only he could find the courage to tell Sensei Konzen how he really feel. Courage as in the courage to tell him that he was really, _really_ in love with him and not afraid of the other fans mangling him into a pulp.

After school, he rushed home with a happy, ecstatic face, and couldn't wait to jot down everything in his diary, when he noticed his foster parents were in a very happy mood. Even Hakryu, their pet dragon chirped happily as he flew towards his young master.

"Hey, Mama Hakkai. Hey, Papa Gojyo. What's the big occasion?" Goku asked, catching and giving Hakryu a bear hug.

"We have such good news for you, my dear saru-chan," Cho Hakkai replied happily. "Your father has been promoted as a casino executive and will be transferred to Las Vegas!"

"That's great, Papa Gojyo! Congratulation! So when are you going?"

"Next week, saru-chan! And we're all going to move to Las Vegas!" Sha Gojyo replied with enthusiasm.

The whole atmosphere was silent for a while. Suddenly Goku burst his bubble and said, "Nani?! We're _all_ going?! Doushite nayo?!"

"Of course, saru-chan," Gojyo replied in an as-a-matter-of-fact way. "I cannot leave you and your Mama Hakkai here all alone. This is permanent. I won't be coming back here anymore. We have to move."

"But…But what about my friends? What about my school? What about…" Goku stopped before he accidentally revealed Sensei Konzen. He had told his foster parents about having a crush with Sensei Konzen but he never told them that he was his English teacher.

"Don't worry. It has all been taken care of," Gojyo reassured him. "My company is responsible for all the expenses of going to Las Vegas, and also the company branch in Las Vegas that I'm going to work in will take care of all the accommodation and your schooling expenses. We only have to move there. You have nothing to worry about. Think of all the free liquor I can get and the babes I can feast my eyes on! Oops, gomenasai, Hakkai-chan."

"You can make new friends at Las Vegas," Hakkai tried to make his adopted son feel better while letting Hakryu bite his husband's ear. "I heard that there are a number of local people has gone there either to study or migrate. If you're lucky, you'll find some our fellow local friends. It's gonna be alright, trust us on this."

Goku practically lost all interest in everything after that. How could he convince his parents that he didn't want to leave because he didn't want to leave Sensei Konzen? Sure, getting a promotion to Las Vegas was a real deal and he wouldn't mind moving to a new environment, but he was talking his lifetime happiness here! How was he ever going to be happy if the person that he loved wasn't around? He simply couldn't bear to think of it.

Needless to say, he was in a glum mood the next day at school. Although Sensei Konzen's appearance was a temporary solace to him, it wasn't enough to cover up the glum. Sensei Konzen noticed and walked towards his seat, bonking him lightly on the head with his scrolled up textbook.

"Son Goku, bakasaru, daijobu deska? You're not paying attention to my class."

"Uh, uh, hait, sensei. Daijobu," Goku replied, blushing as he looked away. Sensei Konzen still stood there, obviously not buying the 'Daijobu' routine.

"Forget about him, sensei," one of the girls voiced out. "He's been like that the whole day. Even we couldn't get it out of him. Just ignore him."

"Sensei, sensei! I heard that you are going out on a match-make date soon! Is it true?!" another girl from the far end of the classroom asked worriedly.

"Honto ni? Sensei Konzen is getting match-made? How can this be?" a boy exclaimed.

"What's going on, sensei?"

"Tell me it's not true!"

Goku, despite his glum, was interested to know about this match-making business. It's very rare for people to still practice this traditional marriage method at this modern age.

"Yes, it's true," Sensei Konzen's answer sent a long heartbroken groan to all the girls and boys. He cleared his throat and continued, "The Headmistress Kanzeon Botsatsu got me into this, because she thinks that it's a pity for someone like me not to get married at this age. But I will be declining Kanzeon Botsatsu's offer."

All the students giggled in delight. Goku remembered something about match-making—his foster cousin Ririn went through it before, as in first a couple of get-to-know-you dates, a meet-the-parents sort of ritual, then the engagement ceremony, then the official wedding…

That's when his little innocent mind just clicked. 'What a brilliant idea!' he thought. 'I can just match-make myself with Sensei Konzen and get myself married to him! I'm not 16 years old yet, and 16 years old is the eligible age to marry, but I can wait! And there's no rule saying that gays cannot get match-made and married! That's it! I'm gonna match-make myself with Sensei Konzen!' 

The plan was all set. First he pretended to 'accidentally' bump onto Kanzeon Botsatsu who was about to take the file of Sensei Konzen's match-make date and switched his picture with the original picture. He then went to meet the original date, who was quite a charismatic woman, and pretended to be Sensei Konzen's son and told her not to marry Sensei Konzen (works every time). Later he went by himself to the marriage affairs office to purchase a marriage application certificate, and gave Sensei Konzen a call impersonating Kanzeon Botsatsu saying that if he didn't attend the match-make date, he would be fired.

The only thing for him to do now was to get a nice outfit to wear.

A/N: So, whaddaya guys think will happen next? Send me your reviews on this while I work on me next chappie! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hullo, hullo! Liked the story so far? How would the date between the corrupt monk and the bakasaru go? Read 'coz I ain't telling you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Genzomaden Saiyuki, but I do wanna become Cho Hakkai! Ngee hee hee~! (evil giggle)

WEDDING TRIVIA

The next day, after school, Sensei Konzen—the punctual guy he was—went to the park where he and the original date promised to meet. He seemed pretty nervous, judging by the amount of cigarette butts at his feet. He had never dated before and so he was a bit queasy about the whole idea.

"Sensei Konzen, sensei!"

Sensei Konzen turned around and was shocked to see Goku dressed up to the nines in an outstanding body-fit sleeveless T-shirt and leather jeans, with a denim jacket and fashionable shoes to match. He backed away and asked in a stern voice, "Son Goku, you bakasaru, what in the world are you doing here?"

"I'm here for our date, sensei, if you must know," Goku replied, smiling sweetly.

"Date? Since when do we have a date?"

"If you hadn't noticed, sensei, I'm your match-make date."

Sensei Konzen stared in disbelief at his student for a full half minute before taking out the match-make file, which he had never opened since he received it from the Headmistress. Thanks to Goku's cunning mind, his picture was definitely on it, confirming his convictions.

"This has got to be a mistake," Sensei Konzen almost became as pale as a ghost before taking to his heels. "I think we should just all forget about it and go home."

"Ie, sensei! Onegai!" Goku grabbed Sensei Konzen's sleeve. "Since you're already out, you might as well carry on! Please, sensei, I've always wanted to go out on a date with you! Don't think of it as a match-make, just a plain ol' date. Onegai~!"

Sensei Konzen turned around and looked at Goku. His golden puppy eyes were shining with determination and wanting, as if he was really desperate to be with him. Sensei Konzen couldn't help feeling sorry and concerned for this boy. He had never felt like this for a long time. Probably because he was teaching in a school where everyone is a big fan of him, he was much immune to the little bickering of little kids.

Soon, he found himself letting out a sigh of defeat, taking Goku's hand and replied, "Oh, alright. Just this once. Then we'll pretend that this had never happened, alright?"

"Hait!" Goku replied happily, his face glowing with bliss and happiness.

"Bakasaru," Sensei Konzen muttered as he took him into the heart of the city. Goku was really looking forward to a great day with his crush.

One more problem though, how was he going to make him sign the papers?

They had a great day at the city. They went to the mall, then to the arcades where Sensei Konzen took his hands to play the arcade games (ooh, romantica!), and went to a whole lot more places until Goku realized that he was quite hungry. 

"Ne, ne, Sensei Konzen," Goku tugged at Sensei Konzen's sleeve. "Harahate-ne (I'm hungry)."

"You just ate 3 buns, 1 toffee apple, 2 bags of potato chips, 2 hotdogs with mustard, 3 ice-cream cones and drank 4 cokes. And you're _still_ hungry??" Sensei Konzen asked him in disbelief.

"I have a very big appetite," Goku grinned sheepishly.

"I'm not going to entertain your bottomless pit anymore. If you wanna eat, you can just go back to your own house and eat."

"Harahate-ne, sensei~!" Goku begged as he tugged at Sensei Konzen's sleeve with his puppy eyes gazing adoringly at him. One half of Sensei Konzen's mind was bent on looking for something to whack the little bakasaru's head with and leave him there alone in the streets, but the other half wanted him to just comply with his wishes and get this date over with.

Guess which half won.

The restaurant was quite full where they were, so they had to stand and wait for their turn. In the meantime, the waitress required them to sign the guest book to reserve a spot for them. That was when Goku had his chance. He slipped in the papers onto the guest book and guided Sensei Konzen to sign it. He was too busy looking to see if there were any empty spaces for them to sit that he just signed it absentmindedly. 

'Perfect!' Goku thought. 'Now all I need is his stamp. But…he doesn't have a stamp. No one would be an idiot to bring a stamp along, not Sensei Konzen…Oh well, I guess his fingerprint will do.'

After their lunch, Goku begged Sensei Konzen to take to watch the latest romance movie 'If Tomorrow Never Comes'. Sensei Konzen, after much begging and puppy eyes and resisting head-bonking temptations, finally agreed. They bought the tickets and watched the romantic movie. Around them, Goku could hear sobbing from the other girls who came to watch with their boyfriends. He wanted to cry himself—the movie was so touching—but he had better things to do.

Slowly, he took out the marriage papers and took out his ink-based pen. He took Sensei Konzen's hand softly and was attempting to mark his thumb so that he could get his fingerprint. He realized how silly it was when Sensei Konzen glared at him with a pair of angry violet eyes and flushed cheeks. He grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the cinema to the park where they met before their date. 

"Ite, ite, sensei, you're hurting me, ite~!" Goku whined as Sensei Konzen continued to pull him into the park. Sensei Konzen let go of his wrist hastily.

"Alright, Goku, what the heck is going on here? I've begun to suspect you ever since I agreed to go on this date with you. Yes, I had a great time with you so far, but you have been acting strange when we were having lunch. You were grinning all the way and you had that strange piece of paper snuck into your bag after I've signed it. And now you're trying to stamp my fingerprint on it. What are those papers anyway?"

"You…You knew?" Goku didn't know where to start telling the truth.

"Do you think I'm that stupid like you, you bakasaru? Now I demand to know what the heck is going on around here! And what are those papers you're so obsessed about?!"

Goku had no choice but to tell the truth. He told him about his crush for him, his leaving to Las Vegas with his foster parents and his plan to make himself get married to Sensei Konzen so that he would be able to stay and won't miss Sensei Konzen a single day. Sensei Konzen listened in silence throughout his whole confession.

"I'm sorry I had to do this, sensei. But this is the only way I'm able to be by your side, and…and also the only way for you not to be absent in my mind. I'm…I'm doing this 'coz I love you, sensei. Aishiteru, sensei…I'm willing to do anything to stay…" So saying, Goku sobbed, clear tears falling out of his eyes.

Sensei Konzen looked at his with a confused gaze, his heart skipping a beat and his face flushed once more. A child in love with him? He knew that almost all the girls, and boys, in the school were somewhat quite crazy about him, but he didn't think that he would go that far just to be with him. He had no idea he had so much impact on a 15-year-old boy like Son Goku. This sacrifice he made over his pride and his life was really great. Was this really love, or just an obsession? He was so confused that he could only say one thing:

"Don't be so childish. You should listen to your parents. Go to Las Vegas with them."

Goku could hardly believe his ears. After all he had done and after he had braved himself to tell Sensei Konzen the truth, he rejected him just like that. 

"Sensei…Sensei no baka!!" Goku yelled in anger at Sensei Konzen, his heart feeling so betrayed. "Baka! Baka, baka, _baka_!!!"

His heart broke as he ran away from the park and back home, tears flowing more out of her eyes. He couldn't believe that Sensei Konzen, _his_ long-loved Konzen, actually said something so mean as that.

Sensei Konzen couldn't help hating himself for saying that.

A/N: Sometimes I think Sanzo can be such a dumbass! While you scold Sanzo for being such a cold heartless corrupted monk, I'll carry on with the next chappie. Reviews plz! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: How is Sanzo ever going to make it up to Goku for blowing him off? Want answers, you carry on reading, guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Genzomaden Saiyuki, but I do wanna become Cho Hakkai! Ngee hee hee~! (evil giggle)

WEDDING TRIVIA

Next week was incoming really fast. Throughout that week, Goku tried as hard as possible to avoid Sensei Konzen. Goku and his family have already packed all their belongings and have shipped them to their new home in Las Vegas. All they need to do now is catch the evening plane and they'll be off to Las Vegas within the day. He had announced his leaving to all his classmates and they gathered around him to wish him goodbye. At least he found a little comfort from his friends; they were at least caring for his leaving.

The time of leaving was almost near. Goku sat alone in his class thinking about the great time he had with Sensei Konzen on their so-called match-make date. He remembered every detail of their date together and found it hard to just let it all go just because of his father's job. He still had the papers with him. He finally got up from his seat and scribbled something on the blackboard before leaving.

Sensei Konzen was staying back late that evening in school. As he marked the papers, he felt something missing in his heart. He felt the utmost uneasiness inside him, as if he had let go something very important that he had ignored for so long. It was as if he…

He shook his head in denial. He refused to believe it. He refused to admit it. He was a teacher, and he should act like one. That was when he realized that he had left his file in the classroom. He rushed over to get it and was shocked to see the ever familiar scribbling on the blackboard:

**_I'm sorry about the trouble I've caused you, sensei, but I still love you no matter where I go or what happens. I'll miss you. Take care, sensei._**

Your student,

Sha-Cho Son Goku

Sensei Konzen stared at the scribbling over and over again. He saw the marriage papers still on his desk with his signature still on it. He clenched his fists so hard it was in the verge of cracking. There was someone whom he could spend his whole life together in such happiness and he had forgo him just because he was a teacher and he was a student. There was someone who was willing to do everything for him regardless the consequences and he had let him go just because he thought it was childish. And there was someone he had _actually_ fallen in love with and he had denied him just because he was too blind to see it.

He finally knew what to do.

He grabbed the papers and a stamp. He asked one of his students what time was Goku's flight and rushed immediately to the airport. On the way, he kept repeating in his heart, "Please don't go, Goku! Please don't go! Aishiteru, Goku, aishiteru!! Don't go! Don't leave me!! Onegai!!"

Meanwhile, at the airport, Goku was in one of his tantrums again. He never wanted to go in the first place, and now he was feeling really bad following his parents to Las Vegas and leaving Sensei Konzen behind. He wanted to go home. He didn't want to go to Las Vegas. He didn't want to go anywhere else but to Sensei Konzen's arms.

"I don't wanna go, Mama Hakkai, Papa Gojyo! I wanna stay!!"

"Please be reasonable, saru-chan. It's for the best. We can't leave you here, we have no one here to take of you," Gojyo tried to coax him out of his tantrum.

"Yes, saru-chan. Please stop crying. Las Vegas is not so bad once you get to know it," Hakkai agreed, but it didn't do Goku any good.

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home!"

"Son Goku!!!"

That voice! That ever familiar voice! How could he not recognize that stern, masculine voice? He rushed to the railings and looked down to the ground floor.

"Sensei Konzen! You're here!" Goku exclaimed in surprise.

"Goku, come home with me!!" Sensei Konzen yelled from the ground floor, waving the marriage papers above his head. "A bakasaru 'wife' as troublesome, as childish and as great as you is the only boy I want to marry!!"

Goku was touched. He had come all the way from school to the airport just to marry him! He actually agreed to marry him! Out of excitement, he climbed the railing and jumped down towards the ground floor into Sensei Konzen's arms. It was a blissful sight to behold. (**A/N: This part, imagine the piano version of Genzomaden Saiyuki's theme song 'For Real' is being played in the background**) 

Sensei Konzen set the little midget boy down and took out his stamp. He displayed the papers right before Goku's eyes and stamped the column where his stamp was needed. He smiled suavely at Goku for the first time and asked, "Am I making you happy now?"

"Yes, sir! Oh yes, you made me the happiest little boy alive!" Goku replied as he hugged Sensei Konzen lovingly.

Goku's foster parents quickly went downstairs to see what was going on and to check if their saru-chan was alright. When they caught a glimpse of Sensei Konzen, Gojyo, for the first time, asked him seriously, "Who are you? What are you doing with my son?"

Goku hid behind his teacher. Sensei Konzen took a deep breath before showing the papers to him and said, "I'm Genjo Sanzo a.k.a. Konzen, your son's English teacher and I come to ask for your son's hand in marriage. I may not be qualified in your eyes and I know he is not eligible to be married until he's exactly 16 years old. But I can promise you, Mr. Sha Gojyo, before that day arrives, I will take good care of him and be responsible in everything that has happened to him!" 

That was really a great moment to Goku as he heard him say every word. He could feel his body slightly trembling and had a feeling that he was as nervous as he was. He begged to the gods hoping that this might work out.

Fortunately for the both of them, Gojyo clapped Sensei Konzen's back almost immediately and exclaimed, "So you're the Konzen guy my saru-chan has been talking about! I knew right from the moment my son mentioned you that you are the right guy for my saru-chan! I'm so glad you've asked for his hand in marriage!"

And the rest was pretty much history. Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai went without Goku to Las Vegas and his father promised that he'd ship back all his belongings to him once he reached there. Goku soon found himself walking side by side with Sensei Konzen to his home. 

"Are you sure about this, sir?" Goku was still skeptical.

"Would I be running to the airport for you if I weren't sure?" Sensei Konzen asked. Goku smiled and shook his head. No, he's never that stupid to do that.

Not his Sensei Konzen.

A/N: Aww~! Isn't that just the sweetest thing? Wanna know the rest of the story? Carry on reading my short follow-up on the next chappie. ^_^ Reviews plz!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is a little short follow-up to the first few chapters of the Sanzo and Goku marriage game. See the story twist and how serious was Sanzo about this whole marriage deal. This part could be quite heaty, so those under-aged, refrain from reading while you still can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Genzomaden Saiyuki, but I do wanna become Cho Hakkai! Ngee hee hee~! (evil giggle)

WEDDING TRIVIA

When Goku returned to school, he briefly bluffed a little that his foster parents had got him someone to take care of at the last minute because they didn't want to waste the fees paid. The reality was that Son Goku was living with Genjo Sanzo (he requested Goku to call him 'Sanzo' when they weren't in the school compound) under one roof. 

In the meantime, they were getting ready for the wedding. The wedding clothes were bought and the wedding spot was picked. (Sanzo wanted it to be a surprise, but Goku found out soon enough). Now last thing they need to do was the traditional bachelors' party. Goku invited his closest relatives for the party and Sanzo hung out with his old college mates.

"Serious? You're actually getting married to your English sensei Konzen?! You lucky girl, you!" Ririn, his foster cousin, exclaimed excitedly. Kogaiji, Ririn's brother, ruffled Goku's hair in slight envy.

"What charm did you put out him to make him so addicted to you?" Doku, his Papa Gojyo's half-brother, asked with a grin.

"You must teach me the next time I want to get the guy I want!" Yaone, Kogaiji's fiancée, giggled before apologizing to Kogaiji who shot her a pretend-angry look.

Goku was showered with compliments. He felt both proud and awkward with all the attention he was getting. The last time he had such an attention was when he won grand prize for the National Food Fest Competition. With a bottomless pit, it's no wonder.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The friends thought it was Sanzo coming home, but Goku knew that it wasn't him; he'd bring the house keys. He went to answer the door and was shocked to see a gang of spunky-looking ladies and a couple of men barging into the house.

"Alright, who's the wise girl who dares to marry our Sanzo-chan?!"

The leader of the gang, a pink-and-white-haired woman looked pretty strong and spunky. Goku backed away a little. Ririn and Yaone have run into hiding moments later. 

"Who the heck are you?" Kogaiji yelled at them angrily. "Don't you know it's rude to crash someone's party?"

"We demand to know who is the wise girl who dares to marry our life-long idol!" another woman yelled back. "This is none of your business!"

"You better leave before we call the cops or before you eat our fists!" Doku joined in the argument. The two of Goku's tough relatives wanted to continue defending Goku but Goku decided to stand up to them.

"I…I am. Who wants to know?"

The leader took a glance at Goku's small built and suddenly guffawed, followed by her members. She pointed a jeering finger at Goku and exclaimed, "You?! _You're_ our Sanzo-chan's 'wife'-to-be?! You gotta be kidding me, little boy! I can see it in your eyes that you're nothing but a grade-schooler!"

"I'm not a grade-schooler! I'm 15, and next year I'll be eligible to be married to Sensei Konzen!" Goku still need time to get off the habit of calling Sanzo the biblical name outside school.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think you're eligible to marry him?" one of the members, a man, asked scornfully.

"By law and by decree!" Goku said as he pointed at the signed marriage papers that he and Sanzo framed and put on the wall as soon as he moved into his humble home. "And the reason that we love each other!"

The leader of the group glared at the framed marriage papers on the wall and her eye twitched in anger. She tore the frame out of the wall and smashed the frame onto the floor. She then took out the papers out of the smashed frame and lit a match on it, letting it burn. Goku was horrified. This was the only thing that proves that he and Sanzo is a lawful wedded couple. 

He ran towards the burning papers and, with his bare hands, tried to pat the fire away, scalding them a little in the process. The leader was just as horrified as Doku and Kogaiji at upon looking at this.

"You idiot! You'll get yourself scalded! What are you trying to do?!"

"This is…This is me and Sensei Konzen's papers. I can't let it burn!!! You're evil!! These are our papers!! How could you?!" His hands were beginning to hurt in heat, but he didn't care. He needed to get the fire killed.

"What's going on here?" 

Everyone stopped their bickering (Doku and Kogaiji were in the verge to start a gang fight) and spun round to see Sanzo and his gang of bachelor friends—Homura, Shien and Zeon—standing at the doorway, his hands on his waist and his stern eyes glaring at the spunky team. The team members softened their spunky faces and rushed up to Sanzo.

"Oh, Sanzo-chan! Please tell me that this immature boy is not the one you're going to marry. You never used to be like that stuck-to-glue type of guy. Tell me it's not true," the whiney voice of the leader made Goku sick.

"Yeah!" the boys in the team chided in. "You used to be a free-lancer, hanging out with us drinking and smoking to your hearts content and liking anyone and any gender you choose! You used to be our hero! What's gotten into you?!"

Sanzo didn't reply straight away. He dashed towards Goku, checking to see if his hands were hurt or anything—obviously it was—and hugged him close to his chest.

"How dare you guys come barging in like that?! If you hurt one more hair of my 'wife', I swear I'll blow your brains out!"

"Your…Your 'wife'…? I can't believe it, you're actually going to marry that midget?!" the leader was stunned.

"This 'midget' is _my 'wife'_ and I'm not going to let you hurt him!" Mr. Mitchell glared at the girls with his dark eyes dangerously, taking out the gun he had kept inside his jacket and pointing it at the spunky team. He had been carrying that gun around ever since his college years for protection and this was the first time Goku saw it. The leader hesitated for a while before letting out a sharp breath.

"Fine! If you want to spend your whole life with that little dog, suit yourself!" she growled before pushing her way through the bachelors and out of the door. Sanzo tended to Goku's hands, knocking Goku's head with his knuckles.

"You bakasaru. It's fire you're dealing with. Why did you go hero all over and try to put it out?"

"I had to. She was burning them. It was a symbol of our lawful marriage by decree. I had to…" Goku was close to tears but Sanzo had his fingers wiping them.

"Bakasaru. They're just pieces of paper. We can get another copy. There, there…" This was also the first time anyone has ever seen Sanzo speak so tenderly.

"So! This is the lucky 'bride' I see!" Zeon, one of the bachelors said as he ruffled Goku's dark-brown hair. Everyone had a hearty laugh and the tense atmosphere was released. Goku's girlfriends came out of their hiding place and joined in the fun.

After the bachelors' party, Sanzo helped Goku to clean up the party mess in the living room. While picking up the half-eaten potato chips, Sanzo turned to look and Goku still eyeing sadly at the torn pieces of the marriage papers that were put aside on the table at the dining room.

"Doushite?" Sanzo asked, moving close to his fiancé. 

"Annou…I still can't get over the fact that the papers that brought us together could be ruined just like that, that's all," Goku said quietly as he picked up the pieces, ready to throw them into the trashcan. 

"Bakasaru. Didn't I tell you that they're just pieces of paper? We can get another copy. It's not the end of the world yet."

"Hait, I know that. It's just…"

Without warning, Sanzo came up from behind him and hugged him close. Goku blushed scarlet as he could hear Sanzo's heartbeat beating steadily near his ear (he wasn't too tall, mind you. Just as high as Sanzo's chest). While being distracted by Sanzo's beating heart, Sanzo's tongue came towards Goku's earlobe, running the wet tip along it. Goku gasped.

"Do we need the papers to do this?" Sanzo whispered silkily at Goku's ear, enticing him.

"Sa…Sanzo…"

"Do we need the papers to do this?" Sanzo asked as his hand reached out slowly to grasp Goku's crotch, making Goku let out a strangled yelp. Goku went all weak and fell onto the carpeted floor, Sanzo's arms still around him.

"Say it, Goku," Sanzo whispered as he nibbled Goku's neck while taking off the little bakasaru's trousers. "Do we need to apply for marriage papers to do this?"

So saying, he claimed the lips of his 'wife'-to-be as he undid his pants and thrust into Goku. Goku widened his eyes and let out a muffled cry, feeling Sanzo's 'entrance' painfully in him. Goku tore his lips away from Sanzo and cried.

"I…Ite, Sanzo…Ite…!!"

"Say it, Goku. Do we need any papers for all this?" Sanzo pressed on, thrusting deeper into Goku. Tears fell freely out of Goku's golden eyes.

"Ya…Yameru…!! Yameru kudasai…!!"

"Answer me, bakasaru. Do we need papers for all this?"

"I…Ie…"

"I can't hear you."

"Ie…IE!! We don't need them!! Just…stop…! _Yameru kudasai~!!_"

Sanzo soon slowed down his thrusting and kissed Goku's lips, licking the tears that ran down his cheeks. He kissed him some more and hushed Goku who was whining and sobbing, begging Sanzo to stop hurting him.

"See? It's not that important as it seemed, does it? It's only pieces of paper showing that we're legally married, that's all. I bet they never needed it during the olden days. Don't worry, we'll get another copy, alright?"

"Hait…" Goku replied painfully. He could still feel Sanzo's thrust in him. "Ite…Yameru…"

"Gomenasai…" Sanzo whispered as he claimed Goku's lips again. "I'll be very gentle…I promise…"

****

Well, all's well ends well. They got a new copy of marriage papers, reapplied it and resigned it. And just on Goku's birthday, they got married at the church. Before they both set out into the procession, Sanzo went into the waiting and checked on Goku, who was doing the finishing touch of his outfit.

"Are you done yet?" Sanzo called out.

"Almost," Goku replied. Sanzo stared in awe at Goku in his wedding outfit, his face blushing like heck (that's very rare!).

"You…You are so beautiful…" Goku muttered sheepishly.

"Really?" Goku asked. He looked at his husband-to-be and said, "Sensei Kon…I mean, Sanzo? Are you sure you want to do this? I mean…I forced you to take me as your 'wife'…and you could find other people more suitable than me…"

Sanzo replied with a solemn face, "Honto-ni, you sure are a midget, pretty but not cute, and you are a little extravagantly crazy. Not to mention you are a seriously demented bakasaru."

Goku pouted, "I should've known."

"But," Sanzo said as he raised his 'bride' high above his head and stole a kiss from his rosy lips, "That's what I like about you, Goku."

So, with the vows made and the rings exchanged and the kisses shared and the confetti showered on them and all, they were officially declared husband and 'wife'. It was romantic, more than words can describe.

Cliché as it may sound, I must say that they lived _happily ever after_. 

A/N: Yaparrii~! That is just the sweetest thing that Sanzo could ever do for Goku. Forgive me for the OOC-ness, but you'll have to expect that if it is an A/U fic. Well, TTFN and reviews plz! 


End file.
